


Kiss Me

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: Kara helps Cat with the layouts so they can start their Christmas weekend together; Cat is impressed with how much she’s learned.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_Wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/gifts).



> This is only a short one, but hopefully you still enjoy :)
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, let's pretend that Cat never left CatCo, and none of the events of season two (aside from Kara becoming a reporter) actually happened. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

Kara grinned as she pressed send, the article that Snapper had pulled apart more times than she could count finally ready for publication.

It meant she was done for the night - done for the holidays, because it was the 23rd of December and almost Christmas, her favourite time of the year.

This year was even more special than most, because it was the first time she’d ever had a girlfriend for the holidays.

And not just any girlfriend.

Because her girlfriend was Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, and the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

Things between them weren’t always easy (but then they wouldn’t be them, and they wouldn’t work), but ever since she and Cat had shared their first kiss on Cat’s balcony almost four months ago, it’s the happiest she’s ever been.

Kara closed the lid of her laptop and, with a bounce in her step, made her way towards Cat’s office, where she knew the other woman would be hard at work.

Tonight was supposed to be their night - Carter was with his father and as much as Kara loved the kid, she’d been looking forward to spending some much needed time alone with Cat - and now that she’d finally finished her article, nothing was going to stand in their way.

The desks outside Cat’s office were silent and empty, her employees having left hours ago. Inside the glass walls Cat sat upon one of her couches, glasses perched on her nose and pen tapping against her lips, shoes long kicked off and both her legs stretched out beside her.

Kara watched at Cat narrowed her eyes at something she was reading, shaking her head and letting out a huff of frustration, a tiny frown of concentration appearing between her eyebrows as she scribbled a note in the corner of a page.

She had on that white dress that Kara loved, the one that Cat had worn on the day she’d promoted Kara from assistant to whatever she wanted to be, the one with the zip from the base of her neck to her ass, a line that Kara had kissed her way down as she’d done the zipper for Cat that morning.

She was a vision, and Kara couldn’t help but stop and stare, pausing in the open doorway of Cat’s office and drinking in the sight of her.

“Hey,” Kara said after a few moments more of staring, trying and failing not to grin when Cat jumped at the sound of her voice.

“I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me?” Cat asked, glancing up from the papers in her lap and giving Kara a stern glare. “I’m going to buy you some bells to put on your shoes so I always know when you’re coming.”

“Well, tis the season, I guess,” Kara shot back, padding over to Cat and collapsing down beside her on the couch. “Tell me you’re nearly done?” Her eyes were pleading, but Cat heaved a tired sigh, the stress of her day clearly weighing heavily on her shoulders, and Kara got her answer.

“I would be if Eve’s temporary replacement wasn’t an imbecile.” Kara had trained Eve well, and Kara knew that Cat was missing her assistant, who had had to fly across the country for a family emergency. “I spent the entire day catching up, and I still have some emails to send and layouts,” she waved towards the papers in her lap, “to finish.”

“I could help?” Kara offered, still eager to get Cat out of there as soon as possible so that they could start their first Christmas together.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she shrugged, “but I want to. Let me help you.” Cat still looked hesitant and Kara raised an eyebrow. “Or don’t you think I can do it to your ridiculously high standards?”

“You already meet my ridiculously high standards, or we wouldn't be together,” Cat pointed out, and Kara beamed. “But very well.” She handed the layouts to Kara along with her pen. “Impress me.”

Kara grinned and got to work whilst Cat typed away on her iPad.

It wasn’t a task that she’d expected to have to do again, but it only took her a few moments to get back into it.

She’d spent so long as Cat’s assistant and while she loved being a reporter, sometimes she missed it.

Missed being the sole person Cat depended upon, missed helping make her day easier, missed bringing her a latte or a lexapro or a cheeseburger salad without being asked and knowing that, even though she’d likely never admit it, she was making Cat’s day easier.

(She was pretty sure that if she said any of that to Cat now, she’d smile and get that soft look in her eyes reserved only for her and Carter, and tell Kara that she continued to make her life easier without even knowing it).

She’d never been given sole responsibility over layouts before, but she had helped Cat dozens of times over the years, and had learned a great deal from her, too.

She was aware of Cat watching her as she bent her head to write some notes or switched around photos in a spread like she’d seen Cat do so many times before.

It didn’t take her long to finish (with the help of a little superspeed), and Cat glanced towards Kara over her glasses as she set the papers down with a flourish.

“Didn’t we instate a ‘no powers in the office’ rule?” Cat asked, though her lips twitched with amusement.

It was a rule she’d insisted upon after discovering how reckless Kara could be with her powers (like using her heat vision to make a scalding latte each and every morning), and one that she mostly tried to keep to.

“But they come in so handy,” Kara pouted. “And it’s not like there’s anyone around.”

“There are cameras,” Cat waved towards the ceiling. “Always watching.”

“I know for a fact there aren’t any in here.” Kara couldn’t help but smile as several fond memories came to mind. “Considering what we’ve gotten up to on that desk of yours…”

Cat smirked.

“Mm, some of the best work I’ve ever done.” Kara couldn’t help but agree. “And speaking of good work, let me see those,” Cat gestured towards the layouts, “and then we can get out of here.”

Kara handed them over and bit her lip, watching Cat read with something like apprehension - she wanted so badly to have done well, not just so that they could leave sooner, but also to make Cat proud, to show Cat how much she’d learned from her over the years.

Cats eyes scanned each and every page, adorable frown of concentration back in place, and Kara waited with trepidation for her final verdict.

“These are…” Cat trailed off, and Kara held her breath, “wonderful, Kara. I don’t think I would’ve done a thing differently. And I’m certainly impressed.”

“Well, I did learn from the best,” Kara shrugged, cheeks painted pink from the praise. “I must’ve watched you do this hundreds of times.”

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean you’d be any good at it, or that you’d remember it. Watching someone do something and actually paying enough attention to do the same are two very different things.”

“I remember everything you’ve ever taught me. ” Kara’s voice was soft. “And I always pay attention to you. I especially did back then. I wanted to impress you, make you proud, so I tried to learn everything I could.”

“I had no idea.”

“Because you barely knew I existed.” There was no bitterness in Kara’s tone - she had moved past their past, although she knew that Cat still struggled with the occasional flood of guilt over how she’d used to treat Kara.

“Not true.” She reached out to take Kara’s hand, slotting their fingers together. “I was far more aware of you than I had any right to be. I kept my distance because it would be… inappropriate to act on anything while you were still my assistant.”

“You took your time even when I wasn’t,” Kara pointed out, smiling softly as she thought about the night she’d surprised them both by making the first move.

“Yes, well.” Cat squeezed her hand again, a rare flicker of insecurity in her eyes. “I thought you were much too good for me.”

“I keep telling you that’s not true.” She tugged Cat closer to illustrate her point, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Are you ready to get out of here? It’s the most wonderful time of the year, you know.”

“You’re more excited for Christmas than any child I’ve ever known.”

“And you’re the biggest grinch I know,” Kara teased, grinning at Cat’s glare.

“I just need to send these down to printing - ” Cat paused as Kara reached for the layouts and promptly disappeared, returning a second later, layouts safely downstairs “-and then we’ll go home and I can finally get you out of that festive monstrosity.” Cat reached out to tug at one of the pom-poms on Kara’s Christmas sweater, wrinkling her nose.

“You’re wearing one of these on Christmas Day.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“I can be very persuasive…” Kara trailed off to press a kiss to the underside of Cat’s jaw, and another against her neck, revelling in the sound of Cat’s breathy sigh.

“Clearly I managed to teach you excellent magazine formatting skills…” Cat said around a moan as Kara sucked at her pulse point, a hand winding into Kara’s hair. “But have you learned anything else that you want to show me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Kara shifted to pull Cat closer until Cat was in her lap, looking down at her through hooded eyes. “Maybe this?” She slipped a hand beneath Cat’s dress, teasing her fingers across her thighs before dragging two fingers over her underwear. “Or this?” Kara unzipped the top of Cat’s dress with one easy tug, mouthed at Cat’s chest and took a straining nipple into her mouth, biting down gently. “Or- ”

“Stop talking,” Cat commanded, both hands diving into Kara’s hair and tugging her up for a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

“Wanna put your desk to good use?” Kara asked when they parted, both of them breathing heavily, and Cat pursed her lips before she shook her head.

“No, I want to take my time with you tonight,” Cat told her, voice husky as she ran a finger down Kara’s chest, and Kara shuddered with anticipation.

“Yeah?”

“Mm.” Cat leaned down to kiss her again, slow and thorough until Kara was dizzy. “Take me home, Supergirl,” Cat whispered against her lips, and Kara quickly scrambled to obey.

 

 


End file.
